


丸之内性虐待狂

by atsuko100



Category: mha
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuko100/pseuds/atsuko100





	丸之内性虐待狂

*我不知道自己在写什么  
*三观不正  
*我只会骑三轮车

 

爆豪赶紧把杯子里没喝完的酒灌进喉咙，猫下身子就要溜。这姿势太耻辱了，想想原来和他上过床的那些0们，都要被他掰成这个样子。手脚并用爬了没几步，视野里突然撞入一双套着渔网袜的大白腿。一抬头，绿谷正睁着朦胧醉眼看着他，脸颊红扑扑的。

“嗝……这位先生……嗝……我看你……好…嗝，熟啊。”

 

可别！爆豪赶紧站起来，扭头就走。与此同时，店里的聚光灯突然打在了他脸上，五彩的灯泡在脚底发亮。店里所有人的目光一下就集中在他身上了，那些目光都在表达什么呢？哇，这个人，还穿着西装呢。衣冠禽兽，衣冠禽兽。唉～社会上层也有这种人啊。帅哥呢…来一发？很有钱的样子。

 

目光能吃人的话，爆豪早就被吃的骨头都不剩了。他真的只想悄咪咪打一炮发泄发泄啊！虽然被人盯着很难受，他却像习惯了万众瞩目般挺直腰板，甚至清了一下嗓子。

一双手环上了他的腰。回头一看，绿谷正趴在他后背上，露出傻乎乎的笑。喝多了酒的缘故，绿谷的皮肤滚烫，呼出了的气流带着甜味。爆豪一下就闻出来是酒精饮料的味道。小孩子么！

“…一次三十万，两次七十万……来吧？”

绿谷用大腿内侧摩挲着爆豪的胯部，贴近了爆豪的耳朵说话。他身上喷了香水，闻起来像clean的冷棉，如此清新的味道与周身暧昧的情趣盎然格格不入。还是喝了酒舌头大，说话不清楚，也是homo特有的口齿不清。

妈妈桑立刻迎了上来，各种赞扬绿谷多么受欢迎活儿多么好。客人中不知谁吹了声口罩，稀稀拉拉的掌声和祝福声响起。橙的绿的光斑从爆豪脸上划过，他发现自己可耻的硬了。

那就上呗。被那么多人看见了却拒绝多丢脸。管他员工不员工！正好绿谷也没认出他来。先爽了再说。

 

银座的风俗店就是不一样。爆豪扛着醉醺醺的绿谷，跟随妈妈桑来到一个华丽丽的木门前。一开门，一股好闻的香味扑鼻而来。房间超大，落地窗外是繁华夜色，床是圆形的，干净整洁还会转，天花板上水晶大吊灯灯光朦胧。

把绿谷放倒在床上，爆豪也一屁股坐在了地上——还好地上铺着软绵绵的地毯。他仰起头，环视四周。床下似乎有东西，他伸手拉出来，是个大箱子。套套润滑液蜡烛皮鞭口塞应有尽有。

抬起头看看床上昏睡过去的绿谷，他开始怀念常去的二丁目。随便拉一个人就能啃，公厕街角随便干。有时候，那些0看他帅，还能免费。

爆豪热爱那种随意感。高潮过后提上裤子，刚才还紧密结合的对象瞬间变成陌生人。白天回归日常生活，谁会知道面前那西装革履的人昨天在公厕里被同性的后穴侍候的射出一股股精液？人类总是这样，交配明明是再正常不过的生理需求，却非要藏着掖着。好多人不都觉得那些伟人没有性生活？

不就睡一晚吗，这么华丽干什么。

 

胡思乱想之际，床上的绿谷哼唧起来。他似乎酒醒了一点，眯缝着眼，朝爆豪噘嘴。

“喂。你做不做？”

爆豪用食指戳戳绿谷的脸蛋。手感好极了，又软又滑，不像成人像小孩子的触感。这时爆豪才发现，绿谷长了一张很嫩的娃娃脸，看上去和个高中生似的。他可没有干过未成年人（虽然绿谷也不是未成年）。莫名其妙的背德感使他兴奋。

绿谷撑起上身，给了爆豪一个吻。他更加兴奋了：他从没有接触过这么软的嘴唇。爆豪微微张开嘴，方便绿谷把舌头伸进来——他的舌头肯定像他的脸一样嫩，又滑又软，内酯豆腐般。等了一会儿，绿谷却离开了，小声念叨着：“做……当然做……yamaha…音箱！”

什么玩意。

征得同意，爆豪马上扳过绿谷的脸，捏着他的双颊，看见他嘴唇微张后赶紧凑上去。爆豪性格暴躁，这点直接反映在做爱上。有不少0受不了他野兽派的作风。接吻时，他总是喜欢先咬对方的下唇，最好出点血，然后撬开牙齿，狠狠地纠缠对方的舌头。可绿谷的嘴唇太软，他不大能下的去嘴，只好先舔舔嘴角，蜻蜓点水般咬两下。绿谷哼了一声，想别开头。爆豪嫌他乱动，跨上床，把他摁在床上，进一步深入。

绿谷和没接过吻一样，死咬着牙不肯松口。爆豪舔着他的门牙暗示他张开嘴，他却睁大了眼盯着天花板上的水晶吊灯，一脸烈女贞洁。

 

“操，你怎么回事啊，”爆豪怒。绿谷刚才那个恐怖的表情差点没让他软掉，“你能不能配合点？”

床上那个cos女警的家伙皱着眉头，委屈的问：“怎么配合呀……”

 

哈？这家伙是cherry boy吗？爆豪气的呲牙，恶狠狠的回答：“傻蛋！把你舌头伸出来！”  
绿谷照做。他伸舌头的样子像极了红眼睛的兔子。爆豪凑上去，把那湿漉漉的东西含进嘴里，先用牙齿轻咬舌尖，以示惩罚，接着将自己的舌头贴上去，从舌根开始触碰。绿谷被刺激的不行，一下张开嘴，爆豪借机靠进，探入他的口腔，一番纠缠。

怪不得叫这家伙废久！吻技简直差的令人哭泣！到处乱躲不说还误打误撞的舔到了爆豪的上颚——他痒的差点就要掉了绿谷的舌头！虽然口感还好就是了。

闷闷不乐的放开绿谷红肿的嘴唇，爆豪扯开自己胸前的两颗扣子，骑在绿谷身上，去脱他身上那套女警服。上衣不要完全脱下，只要解开，露出胸腹即可。绿谷穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，胸肌腹肌人鱼线的轮廓刚刚好。当0号就这样，爆豪不喜欢瘦巴巴的伪娘，更不喜欢肌肉梆梆的兄贵。绿谷肤色白，手感可以用德芙巧克力的广告词来形容，更难得可贵的是——他的乳头居然泛着淡粉！这令爆豪呼吸一滞。他冲着那脆弱的地方喝出几口热气，满意的看到皮肤凹陷收缩，变成突起一粒。幸亏他没抬头看绿谷的表情，那表情简直就是在看变态。

面对如此美丽的胸部，爆豪居然升起一丝神圣的崇敬感，小心翼翼的把手掌覆盖上去，感受那片肌肤的温度，突起正好顶着他手心上长的要命的事业线。绿谷炽热的呼吸喷在爆豪的额头上，这令爆豪温柔对待人间珍宝般的突起的决心。他低下头，用拇指绕着乳晕摩擦，再用上食指，对着中心挤压揉捏，慢慢加大力度。随着身下人的呼吸越来越急促，他低下头，含住左边。

“啊！”

绿谷发出了一声尖叫。所幸是由气流产生的，声音很柔和，接近娇喘。似乎是感觉羞耻，他闭紧眼，捂住嘴巴，浑身发抖。

 

沿着胸部一路吻下来。肋骨上亲几下，捏捏腰间的软肉，舌尖描绘人鱼线的轮廓。爆豪看到了皮裙的，如释重负的感叹。他脱下上衣，解开裤拉链，满意的看到绿谷因看到自己身上的肌肉而扬起的眉头。“喂。背朝我。”他一边说，一边手动将绿谷翻了个个。绿谷像一块木板，僵硬的面朝了下。揽起腰，弯起腿，臀部高高翘起，将做爱对象摆成自己喜欢的模样。顺着渔网袜的网格一点点向上摸，格外注重大腿内侧的筋脉。为了视觉效果还是不脱渔网袜了吧，虽然爆豪更喜欢对方赤裸着。

扯下皮裙和内裤，露出臀部。终于到正餐了。爆豪第一次和绿谷干，可能是因为对方是自己员工，他格外想展示一番。他凑近那浑圆的雪白臀部，揉捏啃咬，还好心的把手伸到前面撸一把。嗯，硬的。说明自己还挺能干的嘛！尺寸适中（没他大）体毛稀疏，是他喜欢的类型。身下的绿谷浑身颤抖却一声不吭，哪怕阴茎被反复套弄也只是从鼻孔里发出气音。

直到爆豪将涂满润滑液的中指插入后穴，绿谷才嗷的一声喊出来。下了爆豪一跳。这家伙真的像cboy，他原来干过的0可都是会在被插入时做作的娇喘一声的。绿谷里面很紧，在润滑液的刺激下渐渐湿润柔软起来，内壁蠕动着将手指往里吞去。中指完全被吞入后，爆豪开始勾起指关节做扩张。不知摁到哪里，绿谷猛地回头，眼睛瞪得铜铃大，又差点把爆豪吓得软掉。  
换掉手指，真枪实弹停进去。周围灯光耀眼，爆豪觉得自己就像在舞台上表演。头顶的水晶吊灯是聚光灯，老二是话筒，在小穴中抽插发出的水声和小腹撞击臀部的声音是动听歌声，绿谷渐渐放开的娇喘则是掌声。这哪里是做爱！分明就是爆豪的自我展示！他是社会的上层，来到银座的高消费风俗店嫖，嫖一个优质的cboy般的0——不对！这或许是绿谷很厉害的标志。那些性爱经验丰富的人总是做出一副稚嫩样，因为他们知道这样最能挑动对方。绿谷这也太厉害了吧？那些反应简直像一个真正的处！

要留下好印象！要留下好印象！优质环境优质对象优质性爱。

 

虽然爆豪与绿谷的第一次并没有令爆豪真正爽到，但绿谷却爽的不行。完事后，绿谷身上泛着暧昧的粉色，喘息着躺在爆豪怀里。果然是手段好的0，这楚楚动人的样子令爆豪欲罢不能。可同时，他却怀念起了前几天在二丁目的随意。那才是真的爽，谁都不认识谁。

明明是来放松的，爆豪却觉得浑身沉重像浸了水的海绵。绿谷睡着了，均匀的吐息着。他看着绿谷脸上的小雀斑，思考以后在公司碰到了该怎么应对。加工资封口？或是当固定炮友？话说这次到底发挥的怎么样？有没有给他留下好印象？

越想越累。不知不觉，他就搂着绿谷睡了过去。头顶的水晶吊灯好像还会定时关闭，房间隔音效果又好，不愧是银座。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

从风俗店下班后，绿谷独自一人往家走。凌晨两点的街道空荡荡，马路上连车都没有，他低头看看自己脚下的影子，自言自语：“想去马路中央走走吗？”

离开人行道，绿谷踏上了马路。沿着中央用白油漆漆成的箭头，一步步向前走。夜风吹动树梢，树叶摩擦发出清脆的响声。他停住脚步，闭上眼睛，幻想沙沙作响的不是一树叶子，而是散发着美妙气息的纸币。

很好。等工资到账，就可以去买那种高音质的音箱了。在房间内用音箱听歌，每一寸皮肤都被那些动人的歌声包围……何等幸福！

 

他从小就喜欢听歌，也追了不少band和solo。X JAPAN、B’z、南方之星……ONE OK ROCK、back number、radwimps。椎名林檎、中森明菜、户川纯……零花钱基本都用在了买碟买周边看live上。高三那年，东京事变来他老家，他居然翘了一天的正课去现场甩头，直到班主任和家长将已经嗨到神志不清的他拽回去。

原来为爱好花钱都有罪恶感。打工挣来的钱塞牙缝都不够，不得不依靠父母给的零花钱。绿谷熬啊熬，好不容易进了一家据说工资比较可观的公司，兢兢业业拼了老命的工作。第一个月的工资发到手上，他几乎要哭出来。这可是他凭自己努力挣来的第一份工资，好多啊，好棒啊，终于不用再怀着歉意花爸妈的钱了。之前哪张专辑没买来着？要不要换个更棒的耳机？最近那个band要开con？

 

当他大买特买，抱着一堆战利品回到租来的公寓，站在玄关，看着因欠费而灭掉的电灯时，才突然想起：生活费忘记留出来了。

在黑暗中吃了一个月泡面，终于等到发工资。绿谷不再一时冲动把所有钱都用在爱好上，仔细的将什么饭钱水电费房租养老费都扣出来，竟发现支配给爱好的钱还不如进入社会之前多。可他爱的那些band、solo是不会因为他赚的少而停下开con发碟买专辑的，工作渐渐也忙了起来，正常工作都干不完，加班常有还没补贴，工资也不涨。每天下了班，绿谷连听首歌的时间都没有，直接倒在床上昏死过去。第二天被闹铃惊醒，踩着未消失的星光步行去公司，坐到电脑前工作。

攒啊攒，钱还是不够。投身爱好就吃不上饭，吃了饭就无法投身爱好。那该死的老板还没完没了的分配任务，休息日都被占了还想去live？

 

如此拮据的干了一年，绿谷终于忍不住了。年末的公司聚会上，他将自己灌得烂醉，颓废的坐在角落嚎啕大哭。

后来有人给他介绍了风俗店的兼职。绿谷醍醐灌顶般，想都没想就走进了富丽堂皇的银座，先从陪酒做起。还别说，这行挣得还真多，一晚的工资顶他正常上班好几个月的。不但解决了吃喝拉撒，买个碟还绰绰有余。饱暖思淫欲，随着在公司辈分的提高，工作也不再那么龌龊。生活水平的提高，令绿谷的精神需求大大增加——他开始追求高质量的听觉享受，毕竟con不常有。

“买个音箱吧。那可比戴耳机听歌爽多了。”

前几天陪酒时，他的一个熟客告诉他。绿谷一听很开心，回家上网一搜，对一个老大的黑色货一见钟情。看看价格，至少要陪两个月的酒才买得起。

对待喜欢的事物，他一向很没耐心。和店里的妈妈桑一打听，就打算出卖身体。后来他和爆豪熟了后把这全过程说出来，把爆豪气的直骂他。

 

其实绿谷真没觉得这怎么着。当社畜是挣钱买碟，做鸡也是挣钱买碟。社会压迫下还能如此坚定的贯彻爱好，这难道不是一件值得赞扬的事？更何况他的兼职又不违法。

 

 

回家打开电脑，下单那个宝贝音箱，洗洗刷刷上床睡觉。第二天早上穿上西服，在人流中穿梭。看着周围带着焦急神色的上班族们，绿谷突然想起了昨天和他上床的那个小哥。挺帅挺正经一人，平日里大概是个精英。来风俗店的人好多都是这样，喝酒也好求欢也好，都偷偷摸摸的。真是奇了怪了，做爱不是人的基本需求吗？搞得和做贼一样。

别说，昨天那位客人技术还不错。绿谷这是第一次和男人干，也没有太难受。但那位客人真的有爽到吗？昨天他在床上的一举一动简直就像在表演。

如果再激烈一点就好了。这几年来被那位无良压榨员工的老板逼得都快有M倾向了。

到了公司，在电脑面前忙活了一上午。中午吃完饭，绿谷躲到休息室去听歌。感谢数字化，现在在手机上买数字专就能听。但是这样没有正儿八经买碟爽，手机配置的耳机也太差劲。他打开手机，选了orange range的一首来听。说唱很多，很带劲。绿谷找了个角落，面朝墙，小幅度的摇着头自嗨。

 

隐隐约约，他听到有人在说话。但仔细一想，大概是歌词。过了一会儿，突然有人狠狠地拍了他的肩，疼的他叫了一声。歌曲刚好进入了副歌，正是精彩的部分，绿谷伸出手，冲拍他肩的那人摆摆手，随即跟着歌曲一起哼起来。

 

下一秒钟，耳机一下被人扯掉了。刚才拍他肩的人似乎很生气，扳着他的肩把他转了过来。歌声一下断掉，周围的安静像潮水般涌进他的耳朵。

 

绿谷看到了一张不陌生的脸。他和脸的主人昨天就在床上见过面，还不只是脸，他连那人的老二都见了。

“……你不是昨天的客人吗？怎么会在这里？”

 

爆豪本来就想到休息室抽个烟。一开始他还以为这儿没人，点上烟抽了两口，就听到角落里传来了诡异的rap声，凑近一看，原来是个卷发的员工在戴着耳机自嗨。员工看起来嗨的不行，整个身子都在摇晃，蓬蓬的头发一抖一抖。

“喂，小点声。”

员工没理爆豪，接着嗨。

 

“你他妈小点声！”

员工依旧没停止，连头也不转，还伸手朝爆豪摆摆，似乎在说“别吵我”。

 

爆豪一下就火了。他脾气暴躁，在公司里又是老大，平时不少人凑上来拍马屁阿谀奉承，敢朝他摆手的还是第一次见。爆豪愤怒的扯下员工耳朵上挂着的耳机，扳过员工的肩。

 

接着他就后悔了。

 

嗑了防腐剂般的圆脸蛋，扑闪扑闪的大眼睛，这不是绿谷出久是谁！

绿谷眨着眼睛，偏过头，问：“……你不是昨天的客人吗？怎么会在这里？”

爆豪真的想原地爆炸，消失的无影无踪。或是马上逃跑，留给绿谷一个华丽丽的背影。但碍于自尊心，这两者都不现实。他只好咬着牙，瞪起眼睛：“好久不见。”

好一个装腔作势。明明距上次见面还没过二十四小时。绿谷在心里咂嘴，回答：“你好。你也在这里工作吗？”

要不要告诉这个白痴自己就是给他发工资的人？会不会吓到他？算了，反正他早晚都要知道。如果他敢告诉别人……就把他炒了。爆豪再次咬牙，恶狠狠的回答：“我是你老板。爆豪胜己。”

说完这句话，爆豪就开始观察绿谷的反应。之间绿谷扬起眉毛，又眨了眨眼睛。然后他摆出了一个极其嫌弃的表情，鼻子都皱了起来，连嘴都不张一下的来了句：“哦。”

哦？哦是什么意思？这小子在威胁我？他不会真的是高手吧？这么冷静？完了完了，真遇上高手了！就不该图一时方便去银座……一世英名毁于一旦，要是这档子事传开，下属会怎么看我！爆豪慌乱极了，冷汗都流了下来。他偷偷地将手心里的冷汗都抹在裤子中间那条缝隙上，小幅度的换气。

“昨天谢谢您了。”  
“啊？什么昨天？”  
“嗯？就是昨天您上了我啊。”  
“操！你闭嘴！”

爆豪吓了一跳，赶紧伸手去捂绿谷的嘴。力气太大，直接把绿谷摁到了墙上。他紧张地四处张望，还好，休息室里就他两人。绿谷挣扎着，柔软湿润的嘴唇擦过他的手心。爆豪一下想起了昨晚的浪荡：他舔吻着这两片嘴唇，以及嘴唇后内酯豆腐般滑软的舌，那口腔湿热温暖，还有酒精饮料的甜味。不知这张嘴被这张嘴含住阴茎又会是怎样的感受？他赶紧摇摇头，使自己清醒过来，龇牙咧嘴的冲着面前的绿谷恶声低估：“你再这么口无遮拦，小心我扣你工资！”

 

刚才还从容不迫的绿谷一下软了下来。他拼命摇头，哼哼哼的反复念着什么，爆豪撒开手，才听清这家伙是在说“只有工资……”

哦。原来弱点在工资。好一个金钱的奴隶。感谢伟大的社会金字塔，得以让爆豪站到主导地位。

 

约法三章。不许乱说。不许让别人发现他们认识。以后爆豪再去银座必须打半价。待绿谷对着他喜欢的椎名林檎发完誓，爆豪才放他走。绿谷一边走，一边回头看拿起烟抽着的爆豪，走到门口，他回过头，小声的问了句：“您昨天……真的爽到了吗？”

“哈？”

“没。请给我涨点工资。”

“滚。”

 

绿谷一溜烟消失在门口。

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

几天后爆豪去了二丁目，把这破事原原本本的告诉了常去酒吧的老板。老板拍着桌子狂笑一通，差点没笑死。爆豪又羞又恼，扬手一拳头过去。

“笑屁啦！”  
“妈惹，银座珍素宰人的厚。多少？三十万？”  
“老子给员工的待遇也不低啊，不至于吧？”  
“你们这些高脚鸡别咕咕dayday惹人厌！活该被宰！”

 

八点后，酒吧人多了起来。爆豪一边和老板聊天，一边搜寻着可以来一发的对象。今天很奇怪，他看哪个人都像绿谷，高的绿谷矮的绿谷，直发绿谷离子烫绿谷。低头喝一口酒再抬头，对面的老板都变成了长着小胡子的绿谷。

“怎么都他妈是废久！”

爆豪一瞬间失去了感觉。裆部的大兄弟软塌塌的没劲，活像一根煮烂了的香肠。他又郁闷的灌了几口酒，困意袭来。只好和老板说拜拜，出了酒吧，回家自己手动后快点睡觉吧。

 

二丁目的夜晚是热闹的。沿路的一家家店都传出欢乐的笑声，街上每个人似乎都带着和善的微笑。爆豪叹口气，使劲揉揉眼下的乌青。如果可以的话，他多么想一辈子呆在这里。什么狗屁社会规则禁欲主义，与他无关好了。

路过一家音响店，门口音乐放的震天响。是椎名林檎的《丸之内性虐待狂》。爆豪又想起了绿谷。几天前，那家伙在银座的风俗店里唱这首诡异的歌，还穿着女警服，被超短皮裙包裹的浑圆屁股一扭一扭。脑内画面自动投放到眼前，越来越清晰。穿着女警服的绿谷扭着腰，在音响店门口扭啊扭。爆豪只觉口干舌燥，血液突突的往脑袋上冲。这废久有毒啊，睡了一次居然能给他带来这么大的冲击。

女警服的绿谷扭了一会儿突然消失了，穿着T恤的绿谷抱着一兜子东西从音响店里走了出来。爆豪刚好和他对视，两人都不约而同的皱起了眉头。

“……你好。”  
“你从这里瞎逛什么。”  
“买东西，”绿谷掂了掂手里的袋子，“那您从这里干什么？啊。您不会……”  
“别瞎想，我来这里遛弯。”  
“到全是homo的地方遛弯也太大材小用了吧。”

绿谷走到爆豪身边，冲爆豪吐吐舌头。爆豪一低头，看见了绿谷抱着的袋子里露出了CD的一角。

“这什么?”  
“长渕的精选集。好像只有这里有卖的。于是我就来了。”

这时，一帮喝的醉醺醺的homo路过。里面有爆豪的熟人，一看到爆豪那金灿灿的脑袋，立马大喊起爆豪在homo圈中的昵称。

“小胜——一起去喝一杯——”  
滚！”

爆豪一阵没由来的害羞。待那帮人走远，他捂住脸，原地蹲下。绿谷表示理解的拍拍他的肩膀，叹一口气：“谁还没个外号呢小胜，别难过小胜。”爆豪炸毛，威胁要给绿谷扣工资。绿谷却没了几天前的怂样，表示这是在二丁目，上下级规则不成立。

“小胜是这里的常客？”  
“不是。”  
“……之前公司里就有人说你是homo，原来是真的。”

绿谷耸耸肩，抱着碟向前走。爆豪犹豫了一会儿，跟了上去。

“喂。你别把这事儿告诉别人啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……总觉得homo这个有点……”  
“好吧。”

他们走出二丁目，来到外面的街上。有酒鬼在闹事儿，躺在马路中央耍酒疯。过路车辆纷纷绕行。没过一会儿，警车来了，红蓝灯闪烁着打在绿谷的脸上。绿谷仍是一脸稀松平常，他看看被警察拉起来后吐了一身的酒鬼，完全没有周围人那种厌恶的神色。

在路口等绿灯时，爆豪问了绿谷为什么要去银座卖身。绿谷偏过头组织语言，回答。工资太少。

“哈？还少？”  
“嗯。”  
“你不就正常生活吗？这些钱绰绰有余吧？”  
“不啊。”

绿谷掏出手机，给爆豪展示那个大音箱的订单。

“按你给的钱，我不知道什么时候才能买到这东西。”  
“要音箱干什么？”  
“听歌呀，”绿谷晃晃手中那一袋子CD，“看不出来吧？我是个音乐爱好者。为了那些band，我只能再想办法赚钱了。”

爆豪大惊。那些音乐爱好者不都是很非主流的吗？要么穿篮球衫戴金链子棒球帽弯着腰走路，要么长发飘飘胡子拉碴架着黑墨镜，眼前的绿谷一脸纯良衣着普通，一幅随处可见的上班族的模样，居然也是音乐爱好者？看他平时上班时那么循规蹈矩，也会在挤满人的live house里挥手比一疯狂甩头吗？

“别人还想不到小胜你是homo呢。”  
“不……你他妈为了那些破碟就……卖身？”  
“不然没钱啊。等着你发工资估计要到猴年马月。”

美其名曰“为艺术献身”吧。在绿谷的世界里，这是在正常不过的事情。每月发刊的阅读杂志上占篇幅最多的就是废柴坚持追梦最终达到人生巅峰这类心灵鸡汤，他这和那些人是一个性质。为了理想爱好不择手段难道不值得称赞？只不过途径不同。现代社会经济高速发展思想却在原地踏步甚至倒退，繁文缛节和所谓的道德束缚压的人喘不过气。什么等级制度、禁欲主义，极大地限制了群众的眼界。还有那些无所谓的自尊心和装腔作势，几天前和爆豪在银座打的那一炮就可以用这两个词来概括。被爆豪扑在床上，感受着身上人的律动，绿谷喘息着睁开眼，眼前的水晶大吊灯刺的他流了泪。

性爱也是一样，在原始的环境下更能令人专注。现代人的性爱更多是为了快感，只有将全身心都交给性欲就好。关于取悦对方……那当然是要在自己爽的基础上。总之，或许是华丽布景影响了爆豪本性的发挥，那场性爱，真是装模作样极了。

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
吃完午饭，爆豪依旧去休息室抽烟。房间里没有人，一旁的咖啡机没有关上，接水口正滴着褐色的液体。站在窗边，看楼下来来往往的车流，他呼出一口白烟。

“啊小胜，你在这里。”

一根烟还没抽完，绿谷进来了，吓了爆豪一跳。还好没有人，如果他这个“小胜”的外号被传出去，还不知道要怎么被人笑话。

绿谷是来送演唱会的票的。之前他给爆豪打电话，说在某个场子有con，他多订了一张。爆豪让他找别人，他偏不。

“去一次试试吧。当放松。”

 

你也知道我紧张啊！爆豪气的直咬牙。最近工作还是忙，一天上厕所时还听见有员工说他坏话，回到家还发现停了电。他已经好多天没解决过个人问题了，二丁目远，又懒得手动，好不容易鼓起勇气去趟银座，还被告知绿谷请假了。

 

好劝歹劝，终于劝动了爆豪。下班后回了趟家换衣服，他们一起坐着公交车去了现场。排队等着入场时，爆豪环顾四周，发现观众们并不是他想的牛鬼蛇神。大部分人都很普通，与他无异。还有不少西装革履、气喘吁吁赶来的上班族。绿谷站在他前面，低头看着票上的信息，脖子上突起的那一小块骨头被白皙的皮肤包裹着，无端激起了爆豪的性欲。因为人多，他们站的很近，爆豪的胯部就顶在绿谷的臀部上。绿谷身上清新的沐浴液味，像是一把小刷子，轻轻刷着爆豪的眼皮。

想做。

 

爆豪迷迷糊糊的想。不自觉的伸出手揽住了绿谷的腰。下一秒，他清醒过来，马上放手。可已经晚了，绿谷转过了头，看向爆豪。

“收敛点。现在人多。”  
“……这是谁的演唱会？”  
“你没看票吗？户川纯的。”  
“是什么音乐？”  
“摇滚。”

摇滚。说到摇滚……爆豪脑子里只有那种把脸画成调色盘、头发五颜六色需要用一堆发胶来固定、穿着有棱有角奇异服饰的妖魔鬼怪，像要把嗓子喊出血般的嘶吼：“断末魔——————————”

“那是视觉系。虽然也是摇滚。”

 

说实话爆豪现在一点也不在乎是视觉系还是味觉系，他全部的注意力都在绿谷身上。绿谷说话时半张的嘴，绿谷的后颈，绿谷的手筋，绿谷的臀部……他真是憋太久了，居然会这么饥渴。这可是众目睽睽之下！人们都在想着这个摇那个滚，他却像一只发情动物般只想着做爱。这该死的道德行为标准，要不是“公共场合要注意个人行为”，他早抱住绿谷干起来了。可恶，为什么要有这么多强压的规矩。整天装模作样的掩盖自己内心所想，拼命想让别人觉得自己是个仪表堂堂的正人君子——不不不，应该庆幸实在听摇滚，要是在交响乐现场察觉自己硬了起来，他只怕会羞得钻到地缝里去————不对，摇滚也是高贵的，和一心龌龊的他比起来，什么都是高贵的。

 

进场的时间到了。刚才还井然有序的队伍突然像暴风雨降临时的海面一样躁动起来。人们争先恐后的向里挤去，一瞬间忘记了所谓的“排队要有秩序”，你挤我我踩你，逃亡一般。绿谷也拉着爆豪向会场里挤，他的手抓住了爆豪的手，中指指尖紧紧扣在爆豪的手背上，温暖湿润。

挤进去后，前排已经站满人了。绿谷只好带着爆豪往后站，站到大门口。几秒钟后大门关上，live house里一片漆黑。场地本来就不大，又挤进了数百口子人，有限的氧气被不同的鼻孔吸入呼出，香水味汗臭味饭味在头顶高速旋转、收缩，随着聚光灯的亮起炸开，倾盆大雨般落下。

歌手上台了。淡黄色的灯光紧跟着她。歌手打扮的很普通，正常的连衣裙，正常的黑头发，正常的蝴蝶结头饰。她走到舞台中央的立麦前，站定。台下一片安静，人们双手下垂，静静的看着唯一的亮光下聚焦着的女人。爆豪感觉自己的灵魂好不容易从绿谷身上回来了，他艰难地将目光穿过一排排站立着的尸体般的人，投到舞台上。

 

爆炸。

 

淡黄的舞台灯消失，亮的刺眼的红蓝绿灯扫射过爆豪的眼球。台上的歌手突然抓住话筒，嘶哑着喊出one two three four。那声音像惊雷，台下的观众则像被这道雷惊醒的冬眠动物，刷的一下举起手，拼命摇晃起来。歌手疯了一般的摇起头，翻着白眼吐着舌头，嘶吼起来。那声音无法用歌声来形容，不成曲调，甚至连歌词都没有说出来，刺耳又难听。

可爆豪听着这声音，竟莫名想哭。

观众们穿着普通的服饰，像个疯子般的跳跃、摇头、嚎啕大哭。不知谁在大喊，上帝啊，杀了我吧。<

身边的绿谷也在跳跃。他奋力挥着双臂，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，汗水顺着他美好的下颌线留下。震撼过去，性欲再次满满的涌上。爆豪觉得自己果然是个俗人，无法理解这么用力的噪音，不过这噪音中的宣泄情绪，被他准确无误的理解并吞下，打开了一直以来束缚着他的枷锁。

 

他就是想做爱。与同性做。光明正大的做。为了爽做。

 

有时候，俗也是需要勇气的。毕竟会被人嘲讽。你说这世道，故作冷静会被说装，难得放下身段还要被骂俗。

多亏了过分克制压抑的现代社会，人们的情绪一旦爆发即是绚烂美丽至极。

 

“喂。废久。”

绿谷正在跟着音乐摇摆。这首歌很有意思，叫《喜欢喜欢最喜欢》，是这位歌手早期的歌曲。虽然随着年龄增长失去了少女时期特有的小鹿般的活力，观众们依旧听的很爽。在一连串“喜欢喜欢最喜欢”中，他感觉爆豪的手一下摸上了他的肚脐。一回头，只见昏暗灯光中，爆豪的脸便秘般的红。

“和我做……”爆豪一下将绿谷揽到怀里，舔着他的耳廓，“一次三十万，两次七十万……”

绿谷不知道是该哭还是该笑。台上的歌手还在唱，喜欢喜欢最喜欢，这提醒了他该换台播放器好一点的电脑了。但没钱。纠结了一下，以后live还能常听，赚钱的机会可不多了。在爆豪难得的求爱声中，绿谷叹了口气，两人一起走出了livehouse的大门。

 

他俩都是俗人。一个只想着做爱，一个只想着钱，某种意义上来说，他俩也算是天造地设的一对儿。

 

在livehouse不远的阴暗处，爆豪一把扳过绿谷的下巴，对着朝思暮想的那张嘴狠命啃咬，唾液几乎打湿了他们的下巴。绿谷被爆豪快亲到缺氧，嘴唇全部麻掉，只有舌尖偶尔能接收到同感。与第一次接吻时炫技般的取悦不同，这种狂热的释放反而令绿谷更舒服。

上身的T恤被撩开，爆豪的手急切的在绿谷的腹部划了个圈，拇指食指准确的捏住了两点凸起，挤压揉搓。绿谷从嗓子里发出吃痛的气音，身子不由自主向后倒去，爆豪放开他胸前的凸起，一只手扶住他的后背，另一只手再次打开了他的口腔，三指并用伸进去，搅动他的舌头。沾满唾液后，爆豪直接将手指插入绿谷的后穴做润滑，因为憋的太厉害，这次润滑极其粗糙，绿谷只觉得后穴被强行撑开，不得不加速分泌体液的速度来协助润滑，全身的血液都集中到了尾骨处。在爆豪手指的搅动下，那个地方发出了淫靡的水声，像是把勺子伸进浓稠的蜂蜜里。

他惊喜的发现自己对这种带着痛感的性爱欲罢不能。

 

等后穴被扩张到能伸进三根手指后，爆豪抬起绿谷的一条腿，盘在腰上，然后托起绿谷的臀部，用低沉的声音要他保持住。快速拉下裤腰，把早就硬邦邦的阴茎掏出来，爆豪撸动几下状态良好的老二，撑开绿谷的穴口，急切的顶了进去。

这一次进入速度太快，绿谷还没来得及哼一声，那庞然巨物就全部没入。强烈的异物感顺着尾骨上升，要将他全部劈开般的在脑中开花。那说不上痛，但那奇异的感觉令绿谷情不自禁的张开了嘴瞪大了眼。他的胃蠕动了起来，发热发胀。还没有适应，爆豪就咬住他的耳朵，快速抽插起来，异物感马上转化成了痛感。他觉得像是被捅入了一把奶瓶刷，摩擦着内壁，先是划出血，再快速结疤，从伤口内壁泛起痒意。

约十几下后，痛感的深处渐渐产生了快感，并随着爆豪不经意间擦到身体内部的某块涂启厚开始明显，将痛感完全取代。绿谷情不自禁的尖叫了一声，随即屏住呼吸，快速抽气。爆豪察觉出了他的一样，再次按刚才那个方向使劲顶了一下，绿谷的反应比刚才更加剧烈，整个人都抖了起来。

那种感觉很奇异，来自尾骨的快感通过血液向全身扩散。经验丰富的爆豪知道他找到地方了，便向着那一个点使劲进攻。周围很昏暗，他们只能看到对方的轮廓，歌声和欢呼声模模糊糊的从不远处的墙壁内传出，与对方的喘息声混在一起，震的鼓膜发痒。

 

绿谷不怎么叫，爆豪也不怎么说话，他们额头顶着额头，呼出热气，倾听对方的呼吸。

 

高潮是由无数快感堆积成的。攀到高峰时，绿谷只觉大脑一片空白，全身通了电一般。下体的胀痛一下消失，虽然这么形容有点恶心，但他真的怀疑自己的灵魂可能都被挤出来了。溺水般停止呼吸后，他整个人无力地瘫在了爆豪身上。

 

耳畔没由来的响起来椎名林檎的《丸之内性虐待狂》。工资平行线也好女警play也好野战也好他都干了，是不是接下来该去当个和尚和爆豪结婚？

 

爆豪释放后喘着气，在黑暗中寻找着绿谷的嘴唇。他迎上去，一番纠缠。待爆豪放开他后，他凑到爆豪耳边，嘟囔：“我觉得小胜还是给我涨点工资吧。我不想当和尚。不过，和你结婚倒是能考虑一下。”

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Live结束后，人们纷纷走出livehouse，回到日常生活中去。什么也没变，禁欲主义和等级秩序依旧支配着社会，银座的风俗店价格依旧宰人，爆豪依旧装模作样，绿谷的工资依旧没涨。也是，受大多数原则保护的东西哪能说改就改。

但也不是说没变化。绿谷好久之前下单的音箱终于到了，他把这大东西扛回家，音量调到最大，椎名林檎的《丸之内》放的震天响。爆豪不再往银座跑了，而是整天往绿谷这里跑，盯着他不许他去当风俗男。爆豪捂着耳朵，大骂绿谷扰民，绿谷无所谓的耸肩，该怎么摇摆怎么摇摆。

“你先别晃——我刚才问你，在我之前你和多少男的睡过了？”  
“什么？”

 

爆豪忍无可忍，冲过去摁上静音键，用比刚才那乐声更大的声音怒吼：“老子问你！在老子之前！你他妈和多少男的睡过了！”  
“就小胜你一个呀。”  
“啊?不可能吧！你不是银座的吗？”  
“谁说银座的都要经验丰富呢？那小胜你怎么不去？”

绿谷重新打开音箱，扭着腰唱到：“将来想当僧侣，然后和你结婚……每晚都想着你自慰。”

 

看着扭成一根海草的绿谷，爆豪无奈地叹了口气。是不是自己真的把员工逼太紧，搞得一个个都和两个一样疯掉。话说是他不正常还是绿谷不正常？谁会为了爱好去卖身呢？算了，三观不同也罢，当务之急是抓紧给绿谷涨工资，这样就能拴住他，省的再为钱不够干出那些诡异的事来。

“废久！”  
“啊？”  
“要不要给你涨工资？”  
“什么？”  
“……我说你歌手出道得了！”  
“多谢夸奖！”

绿谷转了个身，举起双手摇摆。爆豪似乎又看到了那天穿着女警服的绿谷，醉醺醺的唱着歌，像是工整的黑白方格上突然破了一个洞。银座风俗店灯光璀璨，照的他眼睛痛。

 

end

推荐bgm：《丸の内サディスティック》 椎名林檎

 

乱七八糟的我也不知道在写什么。总之里面提到的歌和歌手都是极棒的，大家如果闲得无聊可以找来听听。


End file.
